Jeu de regard
by Leptitloir
Summary: D'un bout à l'autre de la salle, ils se regardent. C'est comme ça entre eux, comme un jeu, à s'observer de loin jusqu'à ce que le cours prenne fin.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "**_**Pyramide**_**", en une heure.**

Hey ! Alors pour cet Os je savais pas vraiment quoi faire au début, j'ai réfléchi un peu puis je me suis rappelé de mes cours d'espagnol sur ces civilisations Mayas, Aztèques et Incas. J'ai fait deux trois recherches parce que ça commence quand même à remonter et ça m'a fait penser à une vieille idée d'Akuroku que j'avais eu … Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeu de regard

« - Et donc, parmi les vestiges qu'il reste des civilisations précolombiennes, on retrouve les pyramides à degrés. »

Entre deux phrases sur le Machu Picchu et la légende de Popocatépetl et d'Ixtaccihuatl, Axel et Roxas partagent un regard discret. C'est un coup d'œil jeté comme un bonbon qu'on tend, un cadeau glissé à l'autre pour lui témoigner une tendre attention.

« - Elles pouvaient dépasser les 45 mètres de haut, pour certaines. »

Le rouquin voit la main du poussin qui s'active pour écrire alors que la sienne tapote sur la table, distraite, caressante. Il voit comme son corps se penche, comme son visage se rapproche de la feuille, comme ses yeux se plissent pour mieux voir. Il a presque le pif collé contre la table. Axel lui a déjà dit, une fois, qu'il avait peut-être besoin de lunette.

« - Certaines d'entre elles abritaient les tombeaux royaux. L'un d'entre vous peut-il me citer un exemple de souverain enterré dans une pyramide ? »

Axel sait. Il y a _K'inich Janaab' Pakal I_, par exemple. Mais il ne dit rien. Le temps qu'un autre lève la main pour exprimer son savoir, il pose encore ses yeux sur Roxas. Roxas qui réfléchit, concentré, sérieux. Il se pose des questions, relit son cours à la recherche d'une ligne qui lui apporterait la réponse. Mais rien. Ils n'ont pas encore fait cette partie de la leçon. Il relève la tête en comprenant qu'il ne trouvera pas et son regard croise celui de l'allumé. Aussitôt, il se détourne, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Sourire léger, gêné. Sourire heureux.

Axel le lui rend sans qu'il ne le voit.

Le gamin réagit souvent de la sorte quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs, entre deux cours. Leurs mirettes se percutent et ils s'observent un instant, se saluent parfois, échangent un sourire poli. Les joues du blondin se colorent alors qu'il se mord la lèvre, et son aîné le regarde qui s'éloigne, une tendre chaleur dans le ventre. Ces rares moments, partagés dans le regard de la foule, n'appartiennent qu'à eux. C'est comme un secret qu'ils gardent.

« - Il faut savoir que les mayas avaient aussi des notions très poussées d'astronomie, des centaines d'années avant nous. »

Mais Axel ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer, quand il y pense, que le garçon parle de lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Il l'imagine taper discrètement l'épaule d'un ami pour le montrer du doigt, murmurer quelque chose à son oreille en rougissant. Il peut presque voir ses jolies dents blanches autour de sa lèvre rose qui mordillent nerveusement alors que son pote le chambre en riant. Il aurait cet amour un peu gamin, maladroit, et cette timidité de collégien qui découvre comme son cœur palpite à l'approche de l'autre. Mais Axel ne peut pas savoir. Il observe seulement, imagine et déduit comme il peut quand leurs yeux se croisent.

« - On sait qu'une bonne partie de leurs temples ont été bâtis de manière à pouvoir observer la lune et Vénus, par exemple. »

Ils parlent, parfois. Un bonjour, quelques politesses, une petite conversation sur la pression et les devoirs. Des banalités, où les mots ne sont qu'un outil pour s'approcher de l'autre. Un moyen comme un autre de sentir son attention, ses prunelles vagabondes sur soi. Mais la plus part du temps, ils se contentent de s'observer de loin, en frôlant les murs. Ils se saluent d'un geste de la main sans s'arrêter, mais leurs cœurs savent qu'il y a plus que ça entre eux. C'est un lien invisible. Il ne s'explique pas, il se comprend. Et ils ont dans leur tête toutes ces images fantasmées de lèvres qui se touchent, de mains qui s'effleurent pour mieux se serrer, de peau douce où leurs doigts courent, de _je t'aime_ murmurés, partagés.

Mais la sonnerie retentit tout un coup. Roxas range ses affaires, et Axel sait qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à partager avec lui.

« - Roxas ? »

Etonné, le garçon redresse la tête pour voir qui l'appelle. Il comprend bien vite d'où vient la voix, et ses joues changent de couleur alors qu'il approche vers celui qui l'a appelé. Ses mains jouent nerveusement. Son meilleur ami, Hayner, l'attend dans le couloir.

« - Oui monsieur ?

\- C'est à propos du devoir que tu m'as rendu la dernière fois. »

Incertain, Roxas n'ose pas répondre.

« - La partie écrite pour ton exposé.

\- Oh.

\- C'était très intéressant. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit tout ça à l'oral ? Tu aurais pu tenir plus longtemps.

\- Ah … » ses mains glissent dans ses poches. « J'ai du mal à l'oral.

\- Ça te met mal à l'aise ?

\- Ouais … »

Compréhensif, Axel laisse la main qui traîne sur son bureau glisser jusqu'à lui.

« - Tu voudrais t'entraîner hors des cours ?

\- Bah on essaye un peu avec Hayner mais c'est pas pareil quand on est devant une classe, avec le prof et tout …

\- Justement. »

Un peu perdu, le garçon fronce les sourcils.

« - Si tu as besoin d'aide, on peut se voir sur tes heures libres. Ça t'aiderait à prendre confiance ?

\- Oh … »

Il hésite. Ses yeux scrutent les feuilles que l'aîné range dans sa pochette, l'air de rien.

« - C'est possible ?

\- Si ça peut t'aider à progresser, oui. » le rouquin lui sourit tout en ouvrant son sac pour y glisser ses affaires. « Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout de suite. Réfléchis-y et revient m'en parler d'accord ?

\- D'acc. »

Rassuré et enfin libéré, Roxas va récupérer son sac et file rejoindre son pote, très certainement affamé. Axel sourit. Il ne reverra pas sa classe de cinquième B avant vendredi, mais il recroisera certainement son petit oisillon dans les couloirs d'ici là.

* * *

Voilà. En vrai j'espère que j'ai pas dit trop de conneries, et pardon pour la fin. (Non en vrai je regrette rien, je souris très largement.)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
